POWER systems for AIX and Linux are products in a computer (e.g., server) series, wherein tools chain usability and performance may be a basis on which the POWER system has been developed.
Regarding the POWER system, an issue known as “TOC overflow” may occur during construction of an application. The TOC overflow may limit usage of global data/codes, which is often very inconvenient to the developers of the POWER system